Captured by You
by himitsuni
Summary: In this world full fantasy creatures, humans are one curious being. They tried to conduct experiments on other living being, including Mermaids. But one man, Levi, accidentally fall in love with the captured mermaid , Eren, as the fellow mermaids try to take him back. This story was based on Shingeki no Kyojin's character, but in different plot of story, an Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Captured by You**

_**A/N :**_

_**Hi, this is my first time writing a fanfict and I hope you can forgive my grammar mistakes. It was really cold here because it's been pouring all day this late few days and I was inspired to write this using characters from Shingeki no Kyojin. It's an AU (Alternate Universe) I suppose and I hope u like it. Oh, and disclaimer, I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**_

**Chapter 1**

In this world, sea monsters, titans, fairies and other mystical creatures are real, so as human. Magic also exist in this world and most of the human are mages, although there are also normal humans who were born without magic.

Even though they all exist together, not all of them live on the same land. Titans have the land of their own and humans, together with faeries, elves, dwarfs and other magical creatures, have one of their own. The land of the Titans and humans are separated by the sea. Since Titan can't swim nor they have intelligence to build a ship, they stay on their land peacefully, as humans know not to cross to their land. Sea monsters along with mermaids and other sea creatures live on the vast sea.

As humans, they always hungry for knowledge and always create new inventions. Long story short, humans started expeditions to search something new that intrigue their interests. They began expeditions to the Titans' land and capture few Titans and subject experiments on them. Not few people die to catch those Titans as they will go berserk if they saw human and started to hunt and eat them. But as the humans' saying 'No knowledge was gain without any sacrifices', they don't really mind it because the ones joining those expeditions are strong mages, scientists and volunteers soldiers or civilian and other mythical creatures.

But remembering the lands was separated by the sea it was not an easy task to cross from human land to the Titan's. Sea monsters often preys on humans ships and sink them, as mermaids sings to lure ships towards those sea monsters. It was a hard task and often resulted as failed expedition. Not rarely the expedition group's member were injured, dead or MIA. Even though it didn't endanger the humanity, it was still a great lost.

Remembering these dangers and lost lives, slowly but sure, the expeditions began to lessen. And only a handful of organizations, bravely takes the initiative to do an expedition outside the land. One of them is the Recon Corps.

Levi sighed heavily as he read the latest expedition's report. Many of the expedition's member were either dead, injured or lost in the sea as they only managed to come back without anything, they haven't even reached the Titan's land yet. He threw the papers on the table and pressed his palm to his temple. Another failure means another loss of knowledge for humanity. He didn't come along on the latest 'failed' expedition because one of their experiment samples escaped and went berserk at the nearby village, as much as 10 people were killed. Even though their lab and headquarter located on a remote area, there are small villages not so far from their location.

They buy their supplies of foods and other things from those villages as the nearest village can only be reached by horse for a day riding. It was supposed to be an easy task to catch the escaped sample if not for the guards didn't realize it was gone for a few hours after its escape. Even though he's a mage, still human can't fly. They arrived to the village a few hours after it and it had destroyed most of the village as the villagers seek help by hiding on the forest nearby. It was such a waste of precious sample, but if they don't put it down, more people will die. Hanji yelled at him for not re-capture it alive after they get back that he gave her a sharp stare and said that it was her fault for not watch her samples closely.

He spent most of his time on his lab to make useful and complicated potions even though he was not born an alchemist, he just have that talent naturally. He even found an elixir that makes him stop aging on the height of 160 even though he's now 35 years old and looks exactly the same as he was 15 years ago. Only the Recon Corps' leaders and chosen soldiers that given this potion, but it doesn't mean that they can't die if they're killed, they just stop aging.

He was just going to his potion lab when suddenly his door was slam opened. Hanji came in rushing towards Levi with a silly grin on her face, and when she came with that grin, there won't be good news.

"Levi!" she slam both of her hands on the wood table excitedly as Levi wonder if she didn't feel any pain from it. "I was just gave an expedition proposal to Erwin and he agreed to it!" her eyes are literally shining as she speaks.

"And what silly proposal did you gave him that he agreed to?" Levi asked in his usual monotone voice and disinterest face.

Hanji smile wider when she realized that Levi was intrigued to know what proposal she gave Erwin that he agreed to, reminded that her previous proposals were rejected. "I request an expedition to catch a mermaid!" she yells in excitement.

Levi, despite his still disinterested face, began interested in this conversation. "And for what exactly did you want for catching this mermaid?"

"Well," she started as Levi know this will be a long answer as she always add unnecessary things in her answers, he sat back to his seat and listen to her answer, "You know that many of our ships were drowned and crushed by sea monsters, right? And even though we knew exactly where those monsters dwell, we just can't avoid those places without mermaids lured us back to the monster's lair, right?" she asked in more excitement as she speak that Levi gave no answer but she continue anyway.

"So I was wondering, if we could catch few of them and do experiments on them, maybe we could figure out how to communicate with them and told their kin to let us pass safely on the sea. If it doesn't work, maybe we could figure out how to avoid their powers!" she panting hard. Trying to catch a breath because when she talks she didn't took any breath.

After a few minutes silence of considering, Levi finally asked, "And what business exactly do I have with it?" he raised an eyebrow.

Hanji gave him a pleading look, "I want you to come with us and help us to catch them since you're the strongest mage in the land."

"And what will I get for doing this stupid effort to catch those mermaids? It'll only waste my time since I need to figure out how to make a potion that could turn human to Titan." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Please help us, Levi!" she beg him, "I'll let you keep one of the mermaids you like as the reward! It's not a bad deal, isn't it?" she persuaded him.

Looks like Levi caught the bait as he agreed to it and Hanji was excited to the point she had a nosebleed right there that Levi literally kicked her out of the room before any of her blood drop to the floor. He could hear Hanji singing and shrieking happily and loudly for the rest of the day after that.

The day of the expedition arrived fast. As many as 10 scientists, 30 volunteers and 40 of Levi and Hanji's private soldier joined the expedition. It was quite many people for this expedition that is far less dangerous than the rest as they only brought three ships. Levi thought they were only going to take two ships and asked Hanji that she explained the other one was filled with her equipments. The tasks in this expedition were they only need to locate the nearest monster's lair, sail a few kilometers from it and wait until the mermaids show themselves so that Levi with his private soldiers could do their job.

After a few days, they successfully located one of the nearest monster's lairs a few hundred miles from the land. It was a giant octopus's lair since there are many of its small octopus babies near the place they waited. Although it was a baby, its size was nearly as big as Levi. Hanji, of course, prepared for any available creature that can be captured as she brought along a few empty tanks. Of course the tanks were big enough to held most of the smaller sea creatures and giant sea monster's baby. They caught two of the babies and some sea creatures while they waited for the mermaid to appear.

Under the deep sea, far from human eyes, is where the mermaids live. Even though it's called the deep sea, it was not pitch dark where the mermaid lives. Mermaids built their kingdom and city from corals and sea stones they found. They use sea orbs, sea stones that shine with an everlasting glow, to lighten their underwater city and shipwreck as decorations. They often built their city near a monster's lair so that human can do no harm by throwing big stones or things to crush their beautiful city underneath.

Mermaids are immortal creatures. They can only be killed by the blood of the Titans, which is almost impossible to take that any part of their body will evaporate as steam as soon as it was separated from the body. They have beautiful, enchanting and hypnotizing voices that they use to lure humans to the monster's dwelling. It's not like they hated humans or any other creatures that lived on land, but it's on their nature that they can't resist. Not often a ship will sail on the sea, so that it was kind of their entertainment to see how many ships or human can they lure. It has been made a competition between the mermaids to take one token from every human they lure to drown, either it was an accessory of the human, or any kind of body parts that they like and salvage.

Strangely, creatures won't decay and preserved when they brought them back to their city and not rare that the mermaids brought back a full body of a handsome or beautiful creature as a token or decoration. So the city of the mermaids were full of those 'tokens' and eerie colorful faint glow of sea orbs. It'll looks like an eerie-colorful-haunted city in human's eyes, but it was a beautiful city for the mermaids.

Eren sat alone on a coral on near the park, pulling some seaweed and stuff them on his mouth. It has been a boring day as Mikasa and Armin went to the ship, well, what left of the ship that they sank a few months ago. They asked Eren to come with them too but he refused. Partly because he was not in a mood to go with Armin to see what they can get to learn about the humans that he very interested on, Mikasa only came along with him because Eren said he can't let Armin go alone. He told Mikasa that he won't go out of the city so that he won't be in any danger, like there's danger that could harm mermaids anyway. And the other is that he felt guilty for the humans, what good does it brought them for drowning those pitiful human anyway? Even though some of them look good as decorations, can't they just take the ones they like without dragging others that were wasted along with the shipwreck?

As he remembered those humans, he remembered his deceased parents. They were unlucky to be near the Titan's land when the human were hunting the Titans that one of them were killed and fall off the cliff right above his parents and other mermaids without them noticing. They burst to bubbles when their body contact with the Titan's blood. It was merely an accident that he didn't blame the humans like other mermaids did.

As Eren sat there reminiscing, he didn't realized someone swim behind him until he pounce onto him. Eren startled and he quickly moves his fin and tail quick enough for him to swim away a few meters in just a few seconds. He realized who played the prank as he saw Jean and Connie laughing from behind the coral he sat on.

He swam back towards them with a sour face, "You guys. Don't you have a better thing to do rather than playing pranks on people?" he pouted.

"Sorry, sorry." Jean replied in a funny tone as he tried to hold his laughter back with one of this hand covered his mouth. Connie still laughing hard until he gets a stomachache and put one of his hands on his stomach and the other cover his mouth. "It's just you've been sitting there like a statue for five minutes that I can't help it!" he laugh again.

Eren snorted and planted a fist of both of their heads. "Hmph!" he snorted.

It was hard enough to make both of them stop their laugh and put both of their hands to rub on the place Eren hit. Suddenly Sasha, Annie and few others came towards them. "Eren! Jean! Connie!" Sasha calls excitedly.

"What is it? Why's everybody here?" Eren asked them.

"Well, you see, there's these ships that has been sailing not far from here…." Sasha started.

"We are going to lure them in." Annie said to the point cutting what Sasha wanted to say. She protested at Annie who put a hand on her mouth to muffle her protests.

"We're in!" Connie and Jean shout in excitement. "You're coming too, right, Eren?" Jean asked.

"Well, since I have nothing to do, I guess I'll come along." He said. "But only if I get the first pick." Eren added.

"Okay then," Annie agreed that the rest of them shout in a disagreement. "Eren haven't had his chance on the first pick yet these last hundred years until now. Can't you at least give him one chance?" Annie added in a threatening tone. The rest of them quickly nods and mumble quick agreements since Annie is like the second strongest after Mikasa among the mermaids.

Mermaids' ability is not only their singing voices, they are capable on attacking and combat using a triton, a spear that have three sharp points like a fork.

"Can we pick Mikasa and Armin on the way there? They're on the shipwreck from a few months ago." Eren requested as Annie nod in agreement and they head out of the city towards the waiting ships.

We met Mikasa and Armin halfway and they agreed on coming since Armin got some books from the ship that has been his goal. Both of them said that they'll catch up as soon as possible after they put their belongings at home and swim fast towards the city.

We continue on a normal pace that Mikasa and Armin catch up after an hour of swimming. We quicken the pace since everyone's present already and rush excitedly towards the floating ships. We rose to the surface a few meters from the ship, observing our prey and pick the one we like.

That is when Eren saw him. He stares at the sea with no expression on his face. He looks like the one who could kill without a single expression as the prey could only stare at that disinterested handsome face. Eren stared at him for a while as he makes his decision and announced.

"He's mine."

Levi stared at the sea, pouting. They have spent a day waiting for the mermaid to show up which is unnaturally slow since usually they show up not long after a ship enters their territory. He thought of his half done potion at his lab back home and cursing Hanji that this better worth it.

After a few minutes, singing voices were heard. Levi looked onto the sea, looking for the figures of mermaids, but of course, don't see any. Mermaids only came out after they were sure that their prey had been enchanted and can't resist everything they told.

"They're coming." Levi announced with his usual tone.

He took out a small bottle and a few drops of the liquid and gave the rest to his private soldiers who follow his example, so as the scientists and volunteers. Hanji let out a loud shriek of triumph and refused to take the liquid.

They act as they agreed on the strategy meeting before. They stand on the ship as if they're enchanted and walk towards the side of the ship, looking down to the sea. The netting squad, what Hanji called them, hid the net behind them, away from the eyes of the mermaids. Finally, one of the mermaids shows itself, followed by the others. When they were sure that all of the mermaids have surfaced and swim towards the ship's belly and within the net's range, they throw all the nets above the mermaids. The panicked mermaids got themselves tangled on the net and unable to untangle themselves. The fishing squad, also Hanji's calling, jump from the ship and hang themselves on the sides of the ship using the maneuver gear and pull the net with the tangled mermaids on.

They successfully caught 4 mermaids, 3 males and 1 female. Hanji quickly ordered his squad to untangle the net and cut it if stuck but no harm on the mermaids. She squeals happily when they put them on the tanks and sealed the opening. There are holes on the lids so that air could get in and get out.

Levi releases his maneuver gear as the ship began to sail back. He was watching his squad do their job from the same side, but only observing this time, making sure that nothing goes wrong as he was ready to help anytime. He looked at the tanks now filled with mermaids. He stares at the neared tank with a male mermaid inside. He had blonde hair and blue eyes as fear reflected on both his eyes and expressions. Levi turned his eyes at the tank next to it, disinterested with the first he saw. The second tank held a female mermaid. She has a dark red hair with light chocolate eyes, and she was practically crying on her tank. Levi doesn't even know that mermaids can cry on water. Her tears were like a different substance, like oil on water, but it dissolved not long and merged with the water. He turned to the other tank that held a tall mermaid with his eyes and hair is of the same color, caramel color. He shows an aggressive and hateful face towards Levi that he had to hold back the urge to grin at him.

Finally Levi turned his face to look at the last tank. He was sitting calmly oh the base of the tank. His tail was pulled to his chest as he hugs it tight and stares at the deck. He raises his sight towards Levi when he closes in. His brown hair was floating on the water around his face and his intense green eyes were directed towards Levi as their eyes met. Levi couldn't break their eye contact as he stared into those pair of beautiful eyes. They stared in silence for a few minutes as Levi's the one who broke it first.

"Hanji." He called as he motioned her to come closer with his fingers. "I think I'll keep this one." he pointed at the tank.

Hanji look towards the tank Levi pointed. "Are you sure? You don't want to keep the female one?" She asked in a persuading tone, obviously she wanted to keep that one for herself.

"No. I want his one. Is there any problem?" Levi gave her a deadly stare.

"N-no! No problem at all!" Hanji stuttered. "In fact, I could move it to your cabin right now!" she added quickly.

Levi raised an eyebrow to her offer and nodded. Hanji's squad quickly moved the tank, pushing the moveable tank towards the cabins section as the rest began to move the other tanks towards the room Hanji prepared specially for the mermaids. Levi looked at the sea once more, searching for the signs of the uncaught mermaids, but found nothing. Giving it the last blink, he followed the squad towards the quarters.

Levi closed the door after the squad who carried the tank left. He unbuckled the straps and set aside his gears as well as his outer uniform and cravat, wearing only his shirt, pants and boots intact. He turned to look at the tank, finding the mermaid inside was staring at him intensely, still in the same position as he was before. Levi walked closer to the tank and placed his right palm on the cold surface. The mermaid gets up as he straighten his body and copied Levi, putting his left palm on Levi's that separated by the thin but unbreakable glass.

"What's your name, brat?" Levi asked, unsure if the mermaid could hear him.

Looks like he could hear him from inside the tank that he vocal something that only came out as bubbles in the water and shook his head. Levi interpreted that he couldn't hear what the mermaid wanted to say because of the water and climbed onto the tank that was twice as tall as him using the stair that attached on the side of the tank. He unlocked the lid and opened it as the mermaid swim upward to surface. Holding on the side of the tank, he used it to hold his head out of the water. Levi repeated his question, which he hated, but answered by the shook of the mermaid's head again.

Levi started to pissed, "Look, brat! When I asked question I demand answer!" he said threateningly.

As if he understands what Levi demands, he opened his mouth and let out a few words in a language that Levi doesn't understands. The alien words sound enchanting, as if he was singing while talking. Levi understands now. Up until now all creatures that shared the same land as human had been living together for as long as they existed and had been learned each others' language and history so that they could communicate with each other on every known language. But creatures like Titans and Sea Monsters who can't speak at all, were impossible to communicate with. As mermaids lives under the sea and only contacted with humans for luring them to their doom, it was understandable that they couldn't speak languages other than theirs.

Levi sighed as he climbed down the tank and went out. He approached the nearest guard and told him to bring what he asked for as soon as possible into his room. The guard saluted him and went quickly to get what he requested for. Levi went back to his room and saw the mermaid was still surfaced in the tank, looking at his direction when he came in. Levi let the lid unlocked, since the mermaid can't escape anywhere anyway, and walked towards his desk. Sitting on the chair, he took the first report of a bunch that he brought from headquarters and began reading them.

Most of them were just his squad's report on the usage of the potions they created and the obtained things that could be made potions that they found. And the rest were Hanji's report of the usage and effect of his potions that she used on her experiments. And he was coincidentally picked the one of few Hanji's reports.

It was written that the Sealion oozed a kind of liquid from its skin when it gets horny. Levi raised an eyebrow at that statement, wondering how Hanji knew about that. The new kind of plant they found on the Titan's island, the Fire Flower, a kind of carnivore flower that eats on any living meat they could find, use those meats for the burning inside it so that it could keeps on living as it breathes steam. And its reproduction's rather an interesting one, they vomited the seed and as soon as the seed touch the ground, it grows burning roots that dig down the soil and in a few hours, it's a full grown Fire Flower. He read the rest of the report pouting as he wondered why Hanji's reports always around the subject's reproduction organs or process.

Levi threw the report on the table as someone knocked the door and announced that they brought what Levi asked. They came in holding the thing Levi asked on its four sides when Levi told them to come in. it was a tub, big enough for two adult laid side by side inside and tall enough to drown them. It was put on the empty, wide space on the side of the big cabin near the tank. It must be quite heavy already since they brought it in empty and brings then water later. And wipe the water that spills on the floor on their way out because they know Levi hate his room dirty.

Levi walked towards the tank and climb onto it again. He carefully pulls the mermaid as he clings onto Levi tightly, afraid of falling since he don't know what Levi's up to. Levi carefully climbed down for it's difficult with addition of another person cling onto his chest. As he successfully gets down without choking because of the tight arms around his neck, he put him gently into the tub. As he feels his tail touching water, he slowly released his arms around Levi and slides down. The water was chest high when he sit, well it wasn't high enough for him to stand straight under the water except the tank.

Levi sat on the chair he pulled near the tub. "Look," he tried to drawn the mermaid's attention to focus on him, "My name's Levi. Did u get it? Levi." He pointed himself as he said his name, hoping the mermaid would understand.

"Ri-"as the mermaid tried to say Levi's name. "Levi" as he smiled widely for being able to say it right. Levi's heart gave a thump when he saw the victorious smile on the mermaid's face.

As if copying Levi, the mermaid pointed at himself, "Eren." He said in a clear voice. Seems like he understands that Levi is giving him his name and he gave his as return.

"Well, Eren. I guess you'll be learning a lot of things from now on," Levi mused to him knowing he won't understand what he's saying.

"Let go of me!" Mikasa shriek in anger. "I have to save Eren and Armin!" she struggled under the hold of Marco and Connie.

"Calm down, Mikasa!" Connie yelp in pain as his arms was cut from Mikasa's sharp nails clawing for freedom.

"Mikasa." Annie said in a calm voice as she usually does. "You won't get anything by going after them. You're not fast enough and it's dangerous out there alone. And even if you managed to chase them to the shore, you can't go on land. You'll die either of your inability to breathe or you're captured and killed by humans."

Mikasa know that Annie got a point. But he couldn't let Eren, Armin and the rest caught by human and she just ignored it. What will they do to them? To Eren?

When they were luring the humans, there was nothing out of the ordinary. The human seems enchanted with their voice as they came closer to the edge of the ship. They swim closer to the ship so that the humans could hear them better and the enchantment would be stronger that they could summon and order the humans to jump off their ships and lead them towards the sea monster. Mikasa was one of the furthest from the ship when they threw the nets. She swam down as quickly as possible when the nets fell into the water. She was just going to save Eren and Armin from the net before it was pulled up and she was pulled down.

"We should calm down. There's nothing we can do now. We need to get back to the city and then we'll think of something." Connie said. He stopped wincing as Mikasa stopped struggling.

When they were sure Mikasa had collected her mind and won't do anything stupid, they released him. Krista slowly grabs Mikasa's slumped shoulders, gave her an encouraging clench and leads her back to the city.

Mikasa clench her fists, she hissed and swear, "I'll find you, Eren, Armin. Andnothing could stop me from finding you. Andwhen I do, I'm going to kill those humans who laid their hands on you!"

After they got back to the HQ, Levi built a small pool inside the vacant room next to his and built a door straight to his office next to it. Levi tried to teach Eren new things every single day, as Eren slowly began to be able speak using human language. Eren seems to trust Levi enough to share the nature and information of mermaids.

The first day Eren lived with the humans were tough. Since Levi doesn't know what mermaids eat at all, he's been bringing Eren many kinds of food. He gave Eren meat on the first try as Eren shove it away and shook his head. When he gave Eren fish, he looked like he was about to cry. He gave Eren vegetables that Eren stare curiously but no eat. And at last he tried to give Eren fruits. Eren don't know what to do with the fruits until Levi lost his patience as he peel one apple and shove a piece to Eren's mouth. Eren resisted to eat the unknown thing at first, but when he finally bite the piece, thanks to Levi forcefully shoving it in, he munch the sweet meat happily. Hanji came laughing at him later when she found out what Levi did. She told him happily that of course mermaids eat seaweed, and proved right since she's been giving seaweed to her mermaids that they took and eat without protests. And praised Levi quickly for finding new food that mermaids could eat when he was about to beat the crap out of Hanji.

Levi asked her about the things that she learned from the mermaids and soon found out that he just dig his own grave. Hanji happily told him every experiment, details, and her commentary from the beginning to the end, and stopped abruptly by Levi's piercing stare when she about to start the second round that usually added with things she want to conduct and find out. She knew the name of the three mermaids when she did the first thing they done with all other experiment subjects, she tried to communicate with them, before she named them with some ridiculous names she always did. The short blonde one is Armin, the tall fierce looking one is Jean, and the female one is Sasha.

Armin was a clever one that he learned what Hanji taught them fast. Since he was able to read most of human languages by learning from the books he salvaged from the shipwreck, learning to speak was an easy task. Sasha was still afraid of the humans and ignored them but often speaks with Jean and Armin on their native language. Jean also acts nearly the same as Sasha and always shot glares at them but done no more than that when they open the lids to feed them or examine them. After giving all information and details to Levi, she asked happily about Eren that Levi replied with sharp tone that that was not her business to know.

"Levi." Eren said with a happy voice whenever Levi came back to the room that it had became his habit. "Hungry." He said with in a way that Levi found cute and smirked a little.

He walked towards the table where a basket full of apples was placed along with a knife and grab them. He peeled the apple and gave a piece to Eren which he quickly munched on as soon as he took it. Levi didn't let Eren done it himself because he once cut himself when Levi let him do it alone. Even though mermaids can't die, they could be injured even though they heal fast.

"Where. You. Go?" Eren asked with his limited language. Even though he was having a hard time with talking, he can understand what Levi said just fine.

"I went to see Hanji. And do some business that needed to be taken care of." He said as he began to peel the second one. Hearing the name Hanji, he knew that his friends were within her 'care', he turned his head to Levi and gave him an unvoiced question. "Don't worry. They're fine with her." Levi answered it in his usual boring tone and rewarded with Eren's childish smile.

'Why's this brat so damn cute?' Levi thought as he tried to calm the thumping in his chest.

Levi realized that he's not been bored lately. His mood's been improving since Eren came, even though his expression's still the same, Hanji and Erwin knew and kept teasing him about it.

He's been working on a new potion lately. It was made especially for Eren. He realized Eren can't go anywhere without water since he's a mermaid. He once brought Eren to the dining room, Hanji insisted to see Eren since Levi didn't let her came into his room, and Eren almost faints until Levi pour a bucket full of water onto him and put more bucket of water beside him to wet himself when he's dry. It was a disaster as Levi's squad was made to wipe all the spilled water clean.

The potion he was making is a human potion that could turn mermaids into human. It was still a prototype since Levi didn't have the chance to try it as he don't want to make Eren to take it without any confirmation that it'll work. But it looks like he don't have any other option than to ask Hanji for help by letting him try it on one of her mermaids. So he decided to ask Hanji for this favor later and kept feeding Eren apples.

"Where are you going, Mikasa?" Connie asked in surprise as Mikasa throw some supplies into her bag she found long ago from one of the shipwreck. Marco just stand and watching her as he tried to calm his own panic.

"I'm going to find Eren." Mikasa said firmly as she carefully placed her triton on her back and tied it across her front body.

"How can you find them? Do you even know where they go?" Connie said as his tone rising.

"I do." Mikasa answered swiftly as Connie and Marco stared at her in surprised.

"You what?" Connie asked in disbelief.

"I know where they are. Eren, Armin and I once had gone to see a nearby land, the human land, and I recognize the ship's symbol was the same as the one I saw back then." Mikasa said as she picked her back, ready to go.

"W-wait Mikasa!" Marco yelled as both heads turned to him. "I'm going too!" he said in confidence.

"Marco? You too?" Connie said in disbelief.

"I can't let Jean and the others been captured, so I'm going to help you too!" Marco said with fire on his eyes. Mikasa gave him an approval nod as she remembered that Jean and Marco was an item. In the end, Connie, Reiner, Bertolt, Ymir, Krista, Hannah and Franz agreed to come along. Annie was nowhere to be seen.

The journey to the human land wasn't hard. Since mermaids naturally live in the sea, no sea creatures that block in their way as they pass. Even though some sea eel, wicked eels that often preys on weaker, tried to try their luck, they were quickly brushed by the evil look on Mikasa's face. Mikasa's dark mood affects the others as they were tense and rarely speak to each other, only Reiner's the one who sometimes starts a light conversation to ease it.

Mikasa quickly surfaced as she saw pillars of wood that he recognized as the dock built by humans. Surely enough she saw the ships owned by the Recon Corps that kidnapped Eren and the others. She swum, the others follow, to the side of the docks which was surrounded by trees, a forest surrounding the dock on a higher land. There was a small cave down the forest's higher land, the place Mikasa, Eren and Armin used to hide while they observed the humans without them noticing. There, they discussed the strategy they'll going to use to save Eren and the others, until Reiner says a ridiculous statement.

"You know? I want to say something that maybe you guys wouldn't believe." Reiner said with a serious face and gave Berthold and Ymir a look that replied with a nod. All eyes turned towards him. "We are human."

All of them gave them confused expressions. "Uh, I don't mean that we're one hundred percent human. It's just that we could turn into human."

Different kinds of shocked actions were given on the statement. Can't tell which voice is whose as yells of 'What?', 'Eehh' and gasps, even snort were heard.

"Somehow I don't really understand what he's talking about, not because I'm stupid right?" Connie asks Ymir.

"Shut up, stupid." She replied.

"How?" Mikasa said, couldn't hide her curiosity even on her current mood.

"You know, we are not actually from the same city as yours, right?" Reiner asked them.

"Yeah. If I remember right, you moved with us after your city was attacked by humans and you're the only survivors, Annie too." Krista said hesitantly.

"Yep, that's right! As expected from my Krista!" Ymir said cheerfully and gave her a hug.

"Yeah. But the thing is, the human didn't kill us, they took our people, including us." Bertolt said unexpectedly, he was usually a quiet person.

"But you guys….?" Hannah didn't finish her question.

"We were taken too, the four of us." Ymir cut her in a tone as if she's talking about the weather.

"Our people were just our family and us, only about 20 mermaids. We always lay low because our place was near the land, but well hidden enough because no human was seen since it's near the forest. But somehow, the humans managed to find us and caught most of us. Few who resisted and fought back were killed. We were still small at that time so we couldn't give any resistance." Reiner said. His voice sounds full of memories as he continued.

"We were taken to the land, to their place and they conducted experiments on us. But first, I thought they spare us children as they put us on a different place as our elders and feed us without doing anything on us. Only in the end we understand that the humans used our elders first as tests subject and later when they had perfected what they done, they use us. It was a painful process that we can't remember other than the pain. When it subsided, we were staring at our lower half that turned to legs. At first we didn't knew what to do as the humans observed us learning to use our new limbs. But as time passed, we figured out that we could turn it back to what it was before on our own will."

"And one day, Goddess of Fortune was on our side. The place was attacked by other humans, and in the chaos, we successfully escaped without any of the humans chasing our tails. Of course we ran towards the sea, since the place was near the place we lived before, and swam to search refugee. And that's when we found your city that we live in up until now." Ymir continued and ended it with a dramatic sigh.

"Just the four of you? What about the others?" Franz managed to say after his long silence.

"We don't know. Either they were caught at the chaos or killed. We never saw them since the incident until now." Bertolt answered in a sad tone.

There was an inconvenient silence for a while until Mikasa said that it didn't matter and it was a great advantage that at least three of them could walk on land since the rest can't survived without water.

The strategy they agreed on after that was for the three half-human half-mermaid go on land and search the place where Eren and the others were taken to as the rest of them wait at the cave. When they found it, take Eren and the rest and run towards their hiding place, since the land above were surrounded by forest that make it easier to hide. Mikasa protested and said that they should kill all the humans who had taken Eren that Reiner said that if they done that, the possibility of the humans to take revenge will be higher. Given that fact, Mikasa could only nod with a sour face.

If they somehow didn't managed to bring them according to the first plan, they would sing to lure the humans out of their way as they took Eren and the other escape from that place. But since there were only three of them that could turn into human, Annie was not there with them, they could only carry three mermaids out, one should stay behind. If they're lucky, they could go back and fetch the last, and if they don't, it's a goodbye for the one.

Can't wait any longer to start the plan the three of them changed into their human limbs that were stared in awe by the others. They dragged their bodies onto the dry land and put on the wet human clothes that Mikasa tossed from the water that she said salvaged from the shipwreck and thought they could make some use of them so she brought it. Dressed in wet clothes and Mikasa's bag full of useful things strapped on Reiner's back, the three of them walk towards the forest.

To be continued

_**A/N :**_

_**I finally finished chapter one, I've been writing this since New Year, it means 31**__**st**__** December (night), up until today (2**__**nd**__** January). This was supposed to be a one shot, but it got longer and longer as I write. I don't know why. Looks like this will be a story of 3 until 5 chapters, so it will be longer than I had planned. I hope you could forgive me for all of my mistakes in this story. This is my first fanfict so please spare me. Reviews will be appreciated! I will be waiting for your reviews!See you on the next chapter!**_

_**Himitsuni**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Captured by You**

_**A/N :**_

_**Firstly, I want to thank mysecretparadise for being my first reviewer! Thank you so much! Since this is my first fanfict, maybe it wasn't that good but I really appreciate your supports! And thank you for following my story!**_

_**And for RickyLee727 : No, I'm not the same person nor I plagiarizing anyone's work. This is my original storyline. Any coincidence may occur since I got ideas by watching it from movies, anime or manga but this plot is original and I only thought about the storyline while writing, because of that I'm a bit slow on uploading the continuation. Truth be told, I got this idea when I read Mermaid and a Magician. A Boys Love one shot I downloaded from the internet, and a very ero manga I must say, about a mermaid that fall in love with a magician that he asked him to turn him into human. After that they had… *cough* (you know what) and in the end the potion the magician gave him resulted in failure as he turned back to mermaid. There's where I got this mermaid and magician idea, and since I'm watching SnK lately and got a little 'crazy' about this two, I decided to use the idea and use them as the main character. But thanks for letting me know and wrote a review. And don't worry, no harm done! ^^  
**_

_**Oh and DISCLAIMER : I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin! If I did, it won't be what it is now. *evil grin***_

**Chapter 2**

Levi starts the day as usual. Wake up, wash up, dressed tidily and, not to forget, take care of his mermaid's needs. Eren now stayed on the pool rather than the tank since it's more convenient for both of them. As Levi woke Eren up and cut him a fruit as breakfast, he found out that Eren could only eat fruits and seaweed and rejects all meats. Hanji knocked the door. Her too-excited-knocks made Levi pissed that he slammed open the door and glared at her smiling face.

"Hanji." He said threateningly. "Could you please choose an appropriate time and consider whether people are already awake and have things to do in the morning before you came to my room?"

Hanji didn't affected by Levi's threat and happily said, "Good morning, Levi! Sorry ~ I just can't wait to see Eren any longer!" she said innocently.

Pissed but knew he didn't want to argue with her, he sighed heavily and mumbled 'whatever' and scooted aside so that the half-skipping Hanji could came in. She 'fly' straight to Eren and greeted him as Eren replied with a fluent 'good morning, Hanji-san' in human language. Eren now could said greetings, thank you, sorry and short conversations without any problems as he got used to the language. He was surprisingly fast at learning everything Levi taught him to, except maybe with the knife to cut fruits. But Levi didn't mind, he love to see Eren's mouth open while waiting for Levi to put the fruit in his mouth, it was a good sight as he looked so cute, like a hen feeding a chick.

"So, Eren, do you want to meet your friends?" Levi heard Hanji asked.

Eren's eyes shining as his face formed a happy smile hearing the offer, "Can I really?" he asked happily.

"Sure, why not?" she assured him and turned to Levi. "Right, Levi?" she asked happily as the hidden meaning behind her question heard.

Levi understands. Eren had been locked, well, not really locked, but since he couldn't go anywhere by himself, he always stayed in the pool on the room all the time, except a few times when Levi brought him to eat together in the dining room when Hanji requested, he must be bored and worried about his fellow mermaids. It won't harm anybody by visiting, right? Besides, Eren had been a little down this few days. Maybe Eren didn't realized that Levi seen that as he always pretend to be cheerful and energetic when Levi was around or talking to him, but Levi did realize it.

"Understood, I'll go with you." Levi said in his usual uninterested tone.

Eren gave a happy shriek and smiled brightly as he said 'thank you' to Levi that made his heart beats a little faster. Levi went to grab a towel and picked Eren up on his arms and wrapped the towel around Eren. Now that he has spent a long time in the land, he could hold up without water for a few hours, but he needed to drink a lot. Levi thanked that he won't need to carry a tank or buckets of water when he brought Eren along, Even though the tank was moveable it was heavy enough and needs at least three people to push or drag it.

Hanji lead the way to her lab where she kept the other three as the two of the followed behind her. Eren sing some tunes to show his happy mood, not using the magic like when they lured humans, as Levi listened in silence. It would have been a perfect song if not for Hanji to sing along, using her too-excited-almost-sounds-like-a-pervert voice that out of tune, with Eren. When they reached the front door of her lab, she opened it and got inside before us hurriedly.

The lab was full with what you expect a lab will be filled with. Scientists, like herself but work under her command were busy with their own experiments, some were mixing strange colored liquids in tubes and some were examining the body of some living creatures. A Spidermonkey, a kind of monkey that has four pairs of hands, multiple eyes and could shoot webs, was placed in a glass tank as they observed him making a web with strings like glass thread made of glass formed from his saliva. One of the scientists was putting a long and thin iron like stick and pulled out few of the sticky webs to be examined.

A Fire Flower was placed in a pot, since it was quite a big plant, not to mention carnivorous, they kept feeding him meats while conducting the experiments. It was quite a funny sight as it looked like a dolphin being feed by throwing fish towards it and it jumped out to catch it with its mouth. Suddenly, it sneezed as fire came out from its mouth almost burnt the scientists' hairs that they quickly jumped to the sides to avoid it. _I don't know a plant could sneeze_, Levi thought as he raised one eyebrow.

They strode through the lab to the hallway behind the main room where doors towards rooms placed. There were name plates on each of the doors. Levi read each of them quietly as he now frowns reading the name plate on the door where they're going. _My beloved sexy mermaids_, it written with some love painted on its blanks.

_This made me even sure that Hanji's a worse pervert than I thought before_, Levi thought as he regretted his decision to let Eren came here.

"Good morning, my beloved mermaids!" she yelled excitedly when she opened, slammed open the door. Inside was a big tank, not like Eren's. The tank was so big that it fills half of the room and heighted half of the room's height of six meters. There's a stair for them to climb up to the tank's opened space above, thank god it's not ladder or it'll be difficult to take Eren up there. The mermaids noticed Eren since they shown up and was waiting for him on the surface. Hanji told Levi to put Eren into the tank so that he could have a better reunion with his friends. Levi wanted to say 'no' at first but when he saw Eren's pleading expression, he gave up.

Armin and Sasha literally jumped onto Eren, in the water, and hugged him tight. Sasha sobbed hard on his shoulder as Armin blabbering nonstop about how worried he was for him. Jean only watched near them as he gave Eren a reassuring smile. After Sasha stopped sobbing, they talked about what they had been doing when they're apart. Armin told him that they're treated well, he was given books, of course he couldn't read it underwater, and they taught him languages. He is now fluent in speaking human language and he was working on other languages. Sasha told him that they were very kind person and she was given as much food as she requested. She is the kind of person who will call anyone who gave her food a nice person.

The two humans sitting on the chairs provided on the half closed tank's cover were talking, didn't bother to disturb the conversation in native language they don't understand. Levi leaned on his chair comfortably as he crossed his legs in front of Hanji who sat across him with serious but excited expression on her face.

"So? What do you want to talk about?" she asked in a serious tone but couldn't hide her curiosity. After all, it's rare for Levi to ask a favor from others.

Levi sighed. He knew asking a favor from Hanji would cost him teasing from Hanji and something she demanded in return. "You realized that before we took over this building and make it our HQ, this was once belongs to the same kind of organization as ours right?" Hanji nodded as Levi continues, "I found some hidden files along with a tube." He finished shortly.

"What?!" Hanji can't hold her excitement any longer as her voice made Levi flinched. She mumbled a sorry. "What's the contain of the files an tube?" she asked unpatiently as her breathe faster from excitement.

"It looks like they conducted a secret experiment hidden from the government. I didn't bother to read it until lately, I kept it but I accidentally passed by it when I was looking for my old documents and decided to take a look on it. It was filled with the reports of mermaids. They made a potion to turns mermaid to human." He said in a tone that sounds like he was boring even though it was an important stuff he was saying.

Hanji's eyes almost jump out of her sockets as she heard that, lost of words. "B-but" she stuttered, "if they succeeded on making the potion works, it'll be a new invention for human's knowledge!" she shrieked.

"They did." Levi said, Hanji's eyes got even wider as he wonders if that even possible. "In fact, they had succeeded turning four mermaids into humans, though it seems like they became somewhat like shape-shifters. They could turn into both mermaid and human by will."

"So what happened to them? Don't tell me they were killed on at that time!" Hanji let out a depressed sound.

"No." he replied after a while. "Apparently, there had been no sights of human or mermaids other than the scientists and their freakish experiment subjects found. It looks like they managed to escape during or before the military police barges in." Levi let out a sigh.

Hanji did few of her depressed motions as she stopped abruptly and looked at Levi intensely. "What about that tube? What is it contained?"

Levi shifted in his seat. "Looks like it contained the potion needed to turn mermaids into human." He answered shortly.

"Really?" Hanji shrieked excitedly as her composure broke. "Levi! Hand me the potion! I'll need to analyze it and see if I could make more of it. If we try it on one of the mermaids it'll be awesome if it works! Oh! Oh! But it's only one tube potion means one time usage, so first I need to be able to make more of it and – "

To her excitement, she blabbers non-stop to herself as Levi dragged his chair near the edge away from Hanji. He looked down to the mermaids that had formed a circle on the base of the tank, talking about things that Levi couldn't hear due to the water and if he did he wouldn't understands it anyway because they talked in their native language. He sat there staring at the mermaids that seems having fun as he drowns in his own thoughts.

When Levi drown in his own thoughts, they asked Eren about his doing with Levi, did he tortured or done anything Eren didn't want to, he reassured them that Levi is a kind person despite he being the leader to their capturer. Eren felt his heart gave a thump. It didn't hurt but his hand shot up to press his chest.

_Weird, my heart never acted like this before. Is it a disease?_ Eren wondered.

"What's wrong Eren?" Armin asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." Eren quickly answered and pulled his hand away from his chest.

"Do you think anyone will come to save us?" Jean asked suddenly after his long silence, he only smiled as the other three talking so enthusiastically.

The three flinched hearing Jean's question. They just realized it had becomes a quite sensitive topic. "I'm sure they will." Armin answered confidently. Knowing he could only give empty hope as encouragement as there was no way their friend could save them on the dry land. Sasha approved with a less enthusiastic agreement as she tried to chase away her sadness. Jean back to his silent state as Eren only nodded. He certainly hoped that his friends will come and save them, even though he knew it was impossible.

Hanji broke Levi's daydreaming as she said to him out of nowhere, "Oh, Levi. There'll be a new recruit joining us, only one though, and she looked promising enough." As if in called, the door was knocked a few times hard enough for the two humans and four mermaids turned their heads towards the door. "Oh, I think she's here. Come in!" she said louder.

The door was opened as a girl in uniform came in. She stopped after a few steps forward and saluted to her superiors upstairs. She was about 170 tall, blonde hair and grey eyes with bored expression as Levi but her eyes were intense like a wolf in sheep's clothing. She stands straight and said with a bored tone as four pairs of mermaid's eyes widen from her presence.

"Annie Leonhart reporting for duty."

To be continued

_**A/N :**_

_**Yeah! It's the second chapter! What do you think? I think it was shorter than the last chapter, is it? I'm planning on making this a rather adventurous story without many lemon or OOC, but on second thought, I'll add it when it's nearing the end of this story. Truthfully, it's hard for me to write those 'intimate' scenes with words since I used to draw them. I'll somehow managed to write them when the times come, I hope you're satisfied enough with what I gave you until the time comes. Since my exam's coming up, I need to study for getting a good passing grade. Not that my grades were low, I'm one of the top of the class but I still need to study for Kanji's Exam. It's difficult to remember the Kunyomi and Onyomi reading. Ouch! I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible, I promise! And if you don't mind, please wrote a review for me. It'll be a great help to improve my writing. Thanks!**_

_**Himitsuni**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : **_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update the story. I just have a lot in my hand to handle. The exam week just passed about two weeks ago and I went to my grandma's place with no internet connection available so I couldn't do anything with the finished chapter. And now I need to get ready for the second semester and the Japan Culture Festival (Bunkasai) that will be held in my faculty this 27th until 29th March. I will be in charge for the J-Style section. Can't wait for it to happen! Well I hope u enjoy the continuation. I hope the story I made was not boring or out of context... This is my first time, well not literally cuz this is the third chapter, writing a fanfict but I will give my best!**_

_**For mysecretparadise : thank you so much for following my story! Luv u too!**_

_**And for a guest that kindly leave a review for me : thank you! I'll update as soon as I can!**_

_**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin and all the characters except the storyline.**_

**Chapter 3**

Levi raised an eyebrow questioningly as he glared at the girl from above. She looked up, didn't lower her head even though Levi's glare could even make the veterans, especially Hanji, cowers in fear and even sacred Erwin sometimes.

"So," he started, "do you mind telling me how can be we get a new recruit in our hands when the recruitment had long ended?" he turned towards Hanji whose eyes suddenly sparkling hearing the question.

"It's such a waste you're not there, Levi." She said enthusiastically, "She came to us two days ago and said she wants to join us."

_2 days ago ~_

As usual, the members of Recon Corps take turns to patrol around the perimeter of their HQ. That day it was Levi's squad turns to do the patrol. Petra, Auro and Mike were on patrol outside the wall of their HQ by horses. Hanji was supporting them with two of her squad from the trees with the gear. Sometimes, there are people that sent by the same organization as they are rivals, to steal their experiment subjects.

When they're nearing the end of their patrol, they found a girl walking towards the front gate. The squad took her as one of the people that sent to steal an experiment subject. They rushed towards her, circling her from every side. She shown no fear or attempt to run away, her face shown the expression of boring but left a dangerous feel to anyone who seen it.

"So, they sent a little girl now to steal for them huh?" Auro said mockingly. "They must be very desperate to send someone like you to steal from us."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The girl said, "I came here to join the Recon Corps."

"Huuuh? Join us you say? Little girl, do you realized that the recruitments was way ended? Anyway, I doubt it that you really wanna join us, more like you wanna spy on us and took away something when you had the chance right?" He said and shrugged while smiling to himself.

_How is it Petra? I'm smart right? Do you feel like marrying me now?_ He thought to himself day dreamingly.

"Auro, shut up. You sound ridiculous. How can they sent someone like this girl to do their dirty job?" Petra said, breaking his daydream without realizing that she just stomped on his feelings.

"Anyway!" Auro said, didn't giving up. "I don't believe you for only want to join us! You must plan something behind right? Tell me your reasons!" He yelled as he pointed a finger at her.

"Not really." She said sounds bored. "I came here following my friends when I heard they were here. So I think it'll be better for me to look for them."

"Following a friend, huh? Such a royal person. But don't think that I will believe such a shit!" He said stubbornly. He slides down from his horse. "You will beat me first. If you could beat me, then I'll let you join us. Now, let see what you go-"

He couldn't finish what he was saying as a kick landed on the back of his knees, making his legs losses its balance. When he was falling forward, she hit his chest with her hand, making him regain his balance on purpose as she deliver the final blow with a kick on his crotch. It happened so fast that the squad didn't have any time to react. The girl looked as bored as before even though he just kicked somebody's precious part. Auro fell to the ground, crouching, as his hands covered the place he'd been kicked, hard. He can't even sit straight after the impact. The other guys flinched at the sight, as Petra and Hanji desperately trying to hold their laughter back. The girl shows no change of expression.

After the urge to laugh had subsided, Petra slides down from her horse and walk towards the girl. "Well, I guess I'll take you to the Commander and see what he dicided to do with you. Come with me." She smiled as she guides the girl towards her horse to sit behind her. Mike and Hanji's squad help him up his horse, that must be the most painful and humiliating trip on horse back to the HQ for Auro, plus that happened in front of Petra who laughed at him. And there goes his daydreaming about marrying her once again blown away by the wind.

Erwin was delighted to hear that she wanted to join. The hard and life staking job of the Corp's member, made the numbers of normal humans who joined were very low, the rest of the members were living being which wields magic like magicians, elves and fairies or pixies, or have an enormous strength like beasts, trolls and shape-shifters. But of course they couldn't just accept everyone that claimed to want to join them even though they had no powers to carry their duties despite the lack of numbers. Erwin challenged the girl to beat down his and Levi's squad members that happened to be there, after hearing what she had done to Auro. Auro was not a weakling despite his dumb look, but sometimes his dumbness exceeded his skills on fighting, or any other thing he capable of.

She, of course, made sure every one of them had a good time rest for a few days in the infirmary that Erwin himself got a little beat up, even though not that bad that he need a bed rest, after he tried to challenge her a little. He was all too happy to welcome her to the Corps.

"By the way, I haven't got your name." Erwin asked her. His voice was proud, happy to find someone strong enough to join them.

"Leonhart, Sir." She answered as she saluted him, as she was taught. "Annie Leonhart."

Levi's face still wear the same expression even though his eyes now shown a spark of interest. "Is that so? I'd like to see which one of us is stronger." He said crossing his arm in front of his chest.

Annie was silence for a few seconds and answered, "I don't dare, Sir. I'm sure you'll win easily." She said flatly, without any praising tone.

One of Levi's lips side moved, showing a very faint smirk that no one noticed. _What a clever girl_, he thought. Levi could tell that she is the type of person that won't do anything unnecessary and definitely fulfill any goals she has. Erwin's decision was right as he always made the right decisions. She will make an excellent addition to the Corp's member. If not for the uneasiness Levi feel in her presence. He felt there's some other motive that she hides. The way she talks and the words she used were chosen cleverly and too perfect that it's suspicious enough. He decided to keep an eye on her.

Levi stayed silence for a full minute before he speaks again. "Go find Petra. She'll tell you what you need to do and show you around. You're dismissed."

The girl gives a salute before she gets out of the room and closed the door softly.

Hanji was staring intently at the big tank behind them, observing the mermaids, as Levi and Annie talks, paying no attention. Levi coughed a little to get her attention that barely works, only after he added a yell of her name that she turned around to look at Levi.

"So, when will you gave me the sample of the potion?" she asked straightforwardly.

Levi sighed. "I'll send it to you as soon as possible. I expect a good result, if you don't give me the result I wanted…." He glared at her.

Hanji flinched and gulped. "Okay, okay. I'll do my best." She said quickly.

He waved his hand motioning Hanji was dismissed and back to look at Eren and his friends. The mermaids' had shocked and confused expression on their faces. Looks like he was right.

They managed to reach the nearest village in three days. Tired and dirty. They looked for a place to stay and decided to rent two rooms in an old inn run by an old woman. She smiled widely and happily said that she'll prepare bath for them after Reiner gave her two silver coins from the pouch inside the bag. It was weird to give someone a silver knife or candle stand as payment so he search for something smaller and more fitting thing to give as payment. Looks like Mikasa somehow managed to find some money from the wreckage. He figured he could sell the other bigger thing for money later. At least it's lighter and easier to carry than a bunch of heavy metal items.

Ymir crashed onto the bed after she got into her room, the boys were in the other, ignoring her filthy body. Her room was small but has everything she needed, a double bed and a tub. She was almost slept when the door of her room was knocked and the old inn owner voice were heard on the other side, informing that the bath water was ready and someone will came to bring it to the room sooner. She opened the door and saw the old woman smiled widely with a girl and a boy behind her, looks young enough to be her grandchildren. The girl was holding a jar of hot water and the boy was holding two bucket of water.

They pour everything inside the tub and get out of the room after they finished. The old woman said to call them to clean up the tub after she was done and hope she had a good time staying. She get out of her clothes, getting ready for bath and realized she didn't have anything to change to. The bag Mikasa gave them was with the boys and she doubted that it contains a change of clothes. She shrugged off the matter and thought she could just wash them with the bath water after she had bathed and hung it on the window for the wind to blow it dry, it should just take an hour to dry. She stepped into the tub and began to scrub her body off the dried sweat, dust and mud with the soap that was provided on a small chair beside the tub along with a towel. When she got to scrub her feet, she decided the first thing she was going to buy after she hit the village is shoes.

The boys were having turns on taking the bath. The old owner came again to change the bath water as there are two of them who took the bath. Bertolt washed their clothes with the bath water and wait for it to dry up as he wore the towel around his hips, covering the lower part of his body. Reiner didn't care either it was wet as he wore it and decided to stand on one of the windows as the wind blows his clothes and himself dry. As the result, he caught a flu and sneezes for the rest of the day.

Bertolt suggested that they looked for supplies in the village, and that they really need some shoes and change of clothes. They went to Ymir ask in her room that she eagerly agreed. They ended up buying a lot of things like clothes and shoes just like they needed and many other things that Ymir said would looked good on Krista. She glared them daggers if they didn't buy it as she asked. Bertolt decided it was a good time for them to sell all the metal items that they brought and managed to fetch high prices on them. Though they bought a lot kind of things, they still had much money in their possession, probably more than the richest person in the village. Plus their bag was much lighter now, and got themselves many hand carried bags full of things.

They didn't come to the village just for shopping but they also managed to know that the ships belonged to the Recon Corps whose HQ was nearby after they asked around. The person they asked didn't suspects much as there are many visitors who quite curious about what they do. He told them that the Corps was full of scientists and high magician that do experiments on many fascinating and weird creatures that they catch. He even gave the information about there being a really strong magician in the Corps that recently succeeded on catching a group of mermaids. With that information, they decided to check out the HQ that very night.

The forest around the Corps' HQ at night was quiet, though every hour a group of patrol squad will pass. They hide behind a bunch of thick bushes on the other side of the gate, covered from the sight of the patrols. They were discussing about should they break in the HQ or not as suddenly a voice behind them asked.

"What are you doing here?"

To be continued

_**A/N :**_

_**Sorry if it got shorter and shorter as I write. But I did m best to pour every ideas and imagination I got in my head to this piece of chapter. I often struggled with the vocabulary I need to use because I'm not a native English user. But I need to say that this help me replenish my rusted English and helped me recover my forgotten vocabulary. Well, since the exam's over and everything I need to do was in no hurry, I think I'll have more time to write the continuation. My grades were out and guess what? I am the sole highest scorer among 117 students in my year of enrolling! I got full A on every subject. I can't be happier! A cum laude! I need to keep my grades for the following semesters as well. Well, back to the topic, I hope this story was not becoming boring. I was originally planning for this to be a one or two shots M rated story, but I can't get myself to write it short or get to the OOC and lemon part that soon, that's just not right for this story as my imagination got too flooded.**_

_**As apologize for my late update I post a short omake after this chapter, kind of comedy but since I got no sense in humor, I beg your pardon.**_

_**If any of you have a little free time, please kindly write me a review. Your critiques, help, and support are greatly appreciated. **_

_**Sorry if my form of writing is a little too formal. This is just one of the effects of my ever changing moods.**_

_**Himitsuni**_


	4. Omake

_**Omake ~ **_

_**I wrote this to apologize for the late update…. Well I must say this turn out pretty good despite my lack sense of humor. Lol. Please enjoy this short omake!**_

_**Omake 1**_

"This is really ridiculous." Ymir protested. "I felt like we have been in this forest for a long time without any signs of civilization. We're lost right?" she asked Reiner for the tenth time. Bertolt just walked in silence all those time.

"We're not lost. I'm sure this is the right way." Reiner insisted for as much as Ymir asked.

"How do you know we're in the right path in this forest that has no trails of any path and without any maps?" Her tone was rising with every word. "How can you be so sure?"

"Instinct." He answered confidently as Bertolt tried to stifle his laugh and Ymir throw him an unbelievable look but lock away all her protest she knew would be wasted for someone like Reiner. He have a good survival skill and would be a good soldier for his strength and his comrades trust him fully, but he really believe in his instinct when he was lost but to proud to admit it until he was really cornered.

They have been wandering in the forest for almost two days. They could make it out in about three days on foot, IF they were in the right path. The supplies of food and water Mikasa gave them could hold for a few more days, it's more than enough. The silver and bronze wares they brought made the bag they carried heavy enough for them to take turns carrying it. But the lack of footwear was making it hard for them to walk smoothly without keeping much of attention to what below their feet all the way.

After a few hours walking, Ymir couldn't walk anymore as her barefoot feet were full of cuts and scratches. She practically fell onto her butt on the damp, soft ground below her. She groaned loudly, "I can't anymore! Let me rest for a while! This is ridiculous! Just admit that we're lost already, Reiner!" She glowered at him.

He gulped and admitted it. "Okay, we're lost. I suppose we will stay here for the night. I'll lit a fire to keep us warm." He said as he walked away not far into the woods behind them to search for some branches. When he came back with hands full of dried braches, he asked the other two a really ridiculous question.

"Do any of you know how to lit a fire?"

_**Omake 2**_

"Calm down, Mikasa." Armin said worriedly. The others have gone looking for something to eat, an excuse for them to let Armin try to calm Mikasa down and that way they wouldn't have to see her pissed that was not such a beautiful sight to see if she somehow snapped. She has been impatient after Reiner and the others left. She become more irritable and tempered. Even now, seems like something bad had been occupying her mind since a few hours ago.

"I can't calm down thinking about what they're doing to Eren now as we're waiting here in this cave, useless!" she said desperately. "Especially that shorty!" she shrieked. Well, it's no wonder if it's about Eren. She always acts over protective when it comes to everything that connected with him.

"Uh, that shorty?" Armin asked confusedly.

"That guy who had a black hair and a really annoying face who watched from the side of the ship! The one who gave Eren a hungry look!" Mikasa shrieked.

"A-haha. Mikasa, that may be just your imagination. The worst they will do to him is to do experiments on him, just re-" Armin said reassuringly but didn't manage to finish his line as Mikasa shrieked again in desperation.

"What if he done something to Eren! What if he touched him! Eren!" she shrieked again. Armin was going to said that it was just her imagination running wild and that they won't do something that intimate to a test subject before he didn't have the time to say it as she mumbled loudly.

"What if Eren get pregnant because of that shorty?" she mumbled gloomily as she crouched on the base of the cave and hug her tail as she poke a starfish nearby with a doomed expression on her face. With that mumble of hers, Armin was the one who finally snapped.

"That's why I said it was your imagination! There's no way Eren will be pregnant because he's a male!" Armin yelled.

The others who were 'on their excuse' looking for something to eat, heard the loud yell of Armin's and were thankful that they won't have to deal with those two.

Fin


End file.
